


Vampirical Evidence

by Red_City



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Eyebrows, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kink, M/M, Revelation, Sarcasm, Teen Wolf, Vampire AU, Werewolf, Yes he is, brief mentions of Scott McCall, derek isn't amused, fangs, kiss, of sorts, sterek, stiles is an eyebrow reading expert, vampire, vampire!Stiles - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes across Stiles in the woods, and accidentally finds out he's a vampire. They talk, Stiles reads Derek's eyebrows, and finally get their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampirical Evidence

“So I maybe didn’t...mention..a few things.”

Derek doesn’t respond. Well, okay, he doesn’t respond with _words,_ but his eyebrows do the thing that says _no-seriously-what-the-fuck-Stiles?_

Yes, it’s gotten to the point where the ‘Stiles’ at the end has become nearly permanent.

They’re standing in the woods, and it’s in the middle of the night and Stiles was - well. Stiles was eating.

Sucking blood, to be perfectly honest. 

The half-drained deer carcass laid out in front of him, Stiles wipes his mouth guiltily and stands. Derek, for his credit, isn’t running or even taking steps backwards, and that’s a first for Stiles. When Scott found out, he had been hilariously unsure of how to react. He had looked like he was debating running away or running towards Stiles, either to hug him or punch him, Stiles still wasn’t sure.

Anyway, Derek. Standing there. Staring with his eyebrows up, mouth parted. Waiting.

“Right. So. I’m, uh. I’m a - vampire?” He winces, waiting for Derek to say something.

Derek just huffs out a breath and crosses his arms, apparently waiting for more.

“Ah, okay. Well. I never told you because - I didn’t know how you’d feel about it?”

“Stiles. I’m a werewolf.”

“Okay, yeah, see, right there! Just because YOU’RE a supernatural creature of the night doesn’t mean you’re cool with all the rest of them! Aren’t werewolves and vampires supposed to be, like, mortal enemies?” Stiles was gesturing between Derek and himself, pointedly ignoring the ‘ _really, Stiles?‘_ ’ that Derek’s eyebrows were saying. “You might have had some sort of wolfy thing against vampires, and I don’t need anything else against me!”

Derek frowned, uncrossed his arms, and then crossed them again.

“What does that mean?” He asked. 

“What does what mean?”

“You don’t need anything else against you?”

“You - you already don’t like me. I didn’t need another reason,” Stiles says, kicking at the leaves on the ground. 

Derek was in his space suddenly, and took Stiles by the shoulder.

“Why would you think that? Who said that? That’s not true,” he said, his eyebrows doing the thing that says _I-am-so-angry-I-will-kill-you-Peter._ Okay, so the ‘Peter’ was only there most of the time, but that’s what it usually meant.

“What? Yes it is. You never - you never talk to me or touch me, unless you’re threatening me, or even look at me unless I’m pissing you off. In fact, I think we’ve had more one-on-one conversation and non-threatening physical contact that we’ve ever exchanged in the last ten minutes than ever before.” Stiles pointedly did NOT look down at his arm where Derek’s warm hand was around his arm. “I mean, I thought for a while there we were getting okay, but then you went all sour wolf on me and it’s like when we first met again.”

Derek, bless him, had the decency to look guilty. He dropped his hand.

“See? See? There it is. Something about me you don’t like, and I didn’t want to add to the list.”

“I didn’t realize I was doing that.”

“Liar.”

The eyebrows shot up, and Stiles stuck his tongue out at them. He looked back down at his meal, thinking that he should probably finish, even though he wasn’t that thirsty anymore. It was always a good idea to stock up, though, in case he couldn’t get away for a few days. His dad knew, and Scott, but no one else, and with homework and the other supernatural emergencies that seemed to follow their little band around, Stiles had to sometimes put his needs on the back burner. 

“Are you - do you need to finish?” Derek asked, eyeing the deer. Stiles almost laughed at his face.

“I should. But I’m not thirsty anymore.” Stiles sighed. 

“Why haven’t I ever seen your fangs before?”

Stiles looked up at the question, finding only curiosity in Derek’s gaze.

“Uh, well that’s ‘cause they don’t come out unless I let them. Like yours. But I have a little more control than you wolfies.” Stiles grinned and Derek rolled his eyes. “Plus, there’s not much I can do in a crisis. I mean, I guess I’m stronger than a human and stuff, but I don’t have claws or anything like that.”

“You’re okay in sunlight?”

“Yeah. Sort of. I burn really easily and really fast, so I’m almost constantly wearing sunscreen.” 

“I wondered. I can smell it.” 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, not really knowing what to do at this point. Derek was just STANDING there, looking like one of his wet dreams come true, as usual, not saying anything about this new and rather important revelation. 

“So..are werewolves and vamps mortal enemies?” He finally asked, if only to break the silence. And, well, he wanted to know.

“Well seeing as I didn’t know they - you - existed until tonight, I doubt it.”

“Really? You didn’t know vampires EXISTED? Dude, you’re a WEREWOLF!” Stiles laughed. 

Derek glares, and his eyebrows do the ‘ _I’m-annoyed-so-shut-up thing‘_. “Just because one mythical creature exists doesn’t mean they all do. Have you ever seen a griffin? Or a zombie?”

“Dude! Are zombies real? That would be -” Stiles drifts off at the murderous glare Derek is sending over. “ -completely and utterly horrifying and in no way cool at all,” he finishes lamely. 

Derek huffs again, and Stiles is almost surprised by the soft smile he gets. 

“Okay, okay, not enemies, sure, that’s good. I was hoping so, because Scott is like my best friend, or brother, and then there’s like Isaac. I guess. I mean, we’re sort of cool. I don’t really care for Peter though, like EVER, NOPE, he’s a creeper and then -” Stiles paused. “Well, you know. You. I’m glad you’re not like gonna kill me on the spot or anything.”

Derek’s eyebrows say _you’re-an-idiot-Stiles._ Stiles shrugs.

“I think I’m done. Are you - what were you doing out here, anyway?” Stiles asks, walking over the deer carcass towards Derek. 

“I was running.”

“You were out running? In the middle of the night?”

“That’s when no one else is out here.”

“Well, obviously, I know that. Why do you need to run, don’t you have like magical werewolf strength and perfect muscles and shit?”

Derek huffs again, but it sounds suspiciously like a laugh. 

“No. It’s not all natural.”

“See, but SOME of it it. It’s just not fair. You get muscles and cool claws and superstrength and I get some pointy teeth and a craving for blood. Not a fun time, man.”

“I pretty much go crazy once a month on the full moon.”

Stiles snorts. “Still doesn’t compare. It’s not fair, Derek. Not fair.”

“So you wish you were a werewolf instead?”

“Did I say that? Well, I guess I sort of said that but no. No, I’ve seen you guys wolfed out and I like my eyebrows just fine the way they are, thank you, plus now that you point it out the full moon thing is kind of a bitch and I’ve gotten the blood drinking down to a SCIENCE by now. Nope. Vampires forever.”

Derek is closer to him somehow, he must have moved while he was talking. He’s staring at Stiles face, a crease in his forehead.

“What? Do I have blood on my face?”

“Uh, yeah, actually, just right -”

Derek reaches over in a move unprecedented, dragging his thumb just under Stiles’ lower lip, and Stiles takes a breath out, not expecting the rush of warmth that gives him. Derek’s eyes flick up to meet his, and widen slightly. 

“Do you know why I never touch you?” Derek asks, voice low, his hand now tracing down Stiles jaw.

“Uh, you didn’t want to disturb your perfect aura of Fuck-Off by making the first move?”

Derek lips twitch upwards. “No.”

“Why?” Stiles says, and his voice is breathless and he doesn’t know what the fuck is happening to him.  
“It’s because I really, really want to.”

Stiles grabs his hand then, stopping the motion and making Derek’s eyebrows say _wait-what-are-you-doing?_

“What? Okay, I’m going to take that as the innuendo that it was meant to be and tell you that you are the dumbest person, supernatural or not, that I have ever met. You didn’t because you wanted to? What the hell? Were you afraid I’d turn you down?”

Derek’s eyes still wide, he nods once.

“Derek I have wanted to climb all over you for YEARS. Years. You’re the one with the touch-me-and-you-die vibes rolling off your stupid broad shoulders.”

Derek looks like he doesn’t know what to say. Maybe he doesn’t. He pulls his hand from Stiles grasp and slides his fingers into the hair and the back of Stiles neck, pulling him closer. Stiles stops breathing for a second. 

“Do you - do you still taste like blood?” Derek asks, eyes on his lips.

“Ah - I don’t know. Maybe. Does that freak you out?” 

Derek shakes his head once, and Stiles is trying to figure out something to say when Derek’s mouth is on his, warm and heavy and SO GOOD.

Stiles whimpers, unashamedly, and feels himself go slack against Derek’s body. His hands have found their way to Derek's shoulders, and Derek’s hands wrap around his waist, bringing him impossibly closer. They kiss for what seems like both seconds and years. It ends too soon, but Stiles is sure he’ll pass out if he doesn’t get a breath. 

When he pulls away, Derek looks just as dazed as he feels, which makes Stiles grin. Derek rolls his eyes. It’s great.

“So. If I had known that letting you in on my bloodsucking secrets would have lead to that, I would have done it the first day I met you.”

He expects Derek’s eyebrows to do the typical _shut-the-hell-up-Stiles_ thing, but instead they raise in an expression Stiles has never seen before. 

“What does that mean?” He asks before thinking about it.

“What does what mean?”

“Your eyebrows. I am an expert in reading the Derek Hale brows, I know all the translations, but they just did a thing I don’t recognize. Do it again.”

Derek’s eyebrows don’t do the thing again, he just brings them down in confusion. 

“No, no,” Stiles says, pulling far enough away to bring his hands up to Derek’s face and push his eyebrows back up, trying to re-create the previous motion.

Derek lets him, surprisingly. Then he takes Stiles wrists gently in his hands and removes them from his forehead. 

“There! That look! What is it? I’ve never seen it before!” Stiles says, pointing his hands, still wrapped up in Derek’s, at his eyebrows. 

“Maybe that’s because I haven’t ever said that before,” Derek says, smiling. 

“What is it?”

Derek leans his mouth closer to Stiles ear and whispers, “Kiss me.”

Stiles does. 

 

\---

 

Stiles doesn’t find out for a good 3 months or so, but Derek has a fang kink. Stiles says that that’s the only reason Derek is into him. Derek shoves him off the bed, and then joins him on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
